wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Circle of Dragonets Book 1: Sunset Night
Sunset Night Authors i love glory, Hrrdragons99 plz let me or hrr know if you want to be an athour we need as many people as we can get. Matau99 is the editor, as approved by the authors. Author's notes i love glory: this was a random thought that came into a fanfiction (XD i don't know how to really WRITE author's notes) oh and HUGE '''thanks to hrr for making our totally awesome cover possible! plus i have said that all my fanfictions are '''connected '''so just in case you were wondering. Hrrdragons99: If you are editing please contact us first, and if you want to HELP brainstorm ideas about the covers then contact me. I called '''DIBS '''on creating the covers. '''December 12: Yay! The book is done. I am hoping to start the next book in the series by December 20! ---- Prologue A hissing black talon reached out of the molten lava. It was barely recognizable from its crisp, black color. It felt around until it found the beach. The talon flexed as it grabbed onto the loose sand. Then the it struggled as it dragged a long body on shore. It was a cooked black incinerated Morrowseer. He lay on the ground gasping for the unclear, precious air. He lay there for a long moment on the pitch black sand, almost blending in. then after awhile he got, up his half burned body throbbing with pain. He flew toward mainland, half asleep, struggling to stay awake. After he reached the Kingdom of Sand, he flew through the portals. He collapsed with exhaustion, fell asleep and dropped like a rock out of the sky. He made a large, painful thump on the warm sand. He awoke suddenly to find 14 dragonets in a half-circle around him, Well this better be good, he thought, and flicked his tail, slightly annoyed. He got up, his burned midnight-black steaming wings drooped slightly. "Are you OK?" asked a NightWing dragonet, her face showing actual concern. "Shhhhhh," hushed a SandWing, which earned her a glare. "I wouldn't think he's okay. It looks like he went swimming in lava," said one of the SkyWings. That is what i did. Morrowseer thought, quite annoyed and then he remembered the mistake of the dragonets of prophecy. Maybe THESE dragonets can help me if i bribe them. "Do you like treasure?" Morrowseer rasped out. The SandWing's ears pricked up with enthrallment. "Treasure!" he echoed, his twisted horn shaking with excitement. "We love treasure!" said a RainWing, flicking her tail excitedly and changing colors rapidly. "Why do you happen to have any?" a SeaWing asked suspiciously, arching her blue eye ridge. "I have much, more than you can imagine, and it could be yours only if you lend me your help," Morrowseer coughed out. "We will do anything for treasure!" shouted another SeaWing, his green tail twitching. "Good, I want you to go down to the rainforest and expose these 5 dragonet's: Glory, a RainWing, Sunny a........sort of SandWing, Starflight,a NightWing, Clay, a MudWing, and Tsunami, a SeaWing." "That Starflight guy, he's a NightWing, right?" asked the NightWing. "He is a traitor to our own tribe!" Morrowseer snapped. The NightWing gave him a wounded expression "Expose them and trick them into doing deeds for the NightWings and the treasure is yours. Now go!" He waved his talon at them and they jumped and took off in a unison. That's more like it, he thought with a black smirk. ---- Chapter I part l "Okay, doeiss anyone remember where the rainforest is?" Poison asked. "Uhhhhhhh, I'm pretty sure it's south from here." Swift replied. "Then why are we flying west!" Poison called through the wind. "I don't know!" "Okay, just..everyone land!" Poison floated to the ground; the others landed after him. "We're gonna have to travel on land; the skies are too cloudy, and we could get lost easily." He looked over at Galaxywatcher that was staring directly at Mystic. "Ahem!" Galaxywatcher jumped and turned to face Poison. "Thank you. Now I know it's slower, but it's mandatory." "Okay. Whatever you say." Reindeer said rolling his eyes. "Good let's go." (Later on...) "Are we there yet?" Xinga asked, impatiently. "Does it look like we're in the rainforest?" "No." "Exactly. So, shut up!" They were walking in the plain desert now. Poison's sand yellow scales glowed more radiantly in the sun. Even though Poison was a SandWing, he still wished it was just a bit colder. Mystic had already fainted and Galaxywatcher was about to follow her from heat stroke. And Winter and Reindeer where whining with pain from the heat on their cold scales. The others were complaining like Scavengers. Why couldn't it be just a tiny bit colder? Poison wondered. All he could remember of the mission was that a NightWing, half melted in Poison's point of view, had offered them treasure in exchange for their help. They were supposed to find five dragonets; a RainWing, a SeaWing, a MudWing, a SandWing, and a NightWing. Then, they were supposed to trick them into doing deeds for the NightWings. "Come on guys." Poison said. "I want to get out of the Kingdom of Sand as fast as possible." They then decided to fly; everyone eventually took off. Galaxywatcher grabbed Mystic and took off. They were finally flying in the deep blue clear hot sky again. Chapter II part l "Why is it soooo hot? I mean it's nighttime why, how could it still be hot?" "Can you stop your whining and sleep Xinga? You've been complaining like a scavenger since we got here!" roared Swift, greatly annoyed "I can't take it any more!!!" Xinga became very quiet. "Thank yo-" Swift began. "But why is it so hot?" Xinga moaned. "RRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH" Swift stuck his head in the hot sand. Well better than listening to that ungrateful lizard complain, Poison thought, annoyed too. Mystic was looking up at the night stars, glimmering in the distance. Poison felt a heavy tail slap on his snout. he turned his eyes and there was Hydro, his tail on Poison's warm, yellow snout. Poison was pretty annoyed but he didn't mind the green tail on his snout. Leading this group is hard then you think, Poison thought. Way harder. He still couldn't fight sleep, it draped over him like a blanket, and it dragged him into another world. His eyelids got heavy, his consciousness seemed to leave him. Poison drifted to dreamland. Poison awoke to talons pressing down on his body. he rose his tail threateningly but it was pinned to the ground. "State your name tresspasser," it said. Poison's eyes adjusted to the brightness and he saw his friends being pinned too. "I said-" "Poison, it's Poison," he burst out. The strange dragon straightened. "Well, Poison, you're coming with us," he spoke. "On who's authority?" Poison questioned. "Queen Glory's," the strange dragon replied. Poison swore that name was familiar, but how could a dragonet be queen? He looked over at Galaxywatcher who clearly was thinking the same thing. They needed to escape their grasp or they'd be prisoner of the very dragonet they were supposed to rat out. "Can't we settle this another way?" Galaxywatcher began one of his famous bluffs. "Eh, like what?" replied one of the guards. "Well, we could start like this." Just then Serpent twisted her barbed tail into a guard's breast. The guard shrieked with pain and dropped Serpent. The rest of the guards dropped ever one else to begin combat with serpent. "Jeez, how stupid can you get?" Galaxywatcher asked. "You just made it from 15-15 to 1-15 now we have just as much dragons to fight." That seemed to delay the guards. "Well, minus one from their fifteen, because I killed one," Serpent said. "Oh, and I can kill another." she announced. Poison had always had a crush on serpent since he was 2 years old, and that was why. she was always so fierce and brave and threatening. The guards looked dumbfounded as they dropped their spears. "Oh, and now your disarming yourselves. Wow, you really are stupid," Galaxywatcher said, pleased. All the guards were reaching for their dropped weapons, but it was too late. All the dragonets were pinning them to the ground. Poison didn't even know he was pinning one, because it was just his instinct. Before he knew it Aqua was blackmailing the guards. Chapter III part l Once they had got the guards under blindfolds the dragonets left them stranded in the lonely desert alone, unable to see. "I feel sorry for them," Boulder said. Serpent said, "I don't." Poison was still love-struck by Serpent, so dazed at her sight that he didn't even notice the dragon in a cloak in front of them. All the dragonets stopped. "Well, where'd you come from?" asked anaconda. The dragon was silent. It was about their age, 7 or 8. Still a dragonet. He pulled out some blades hidden in his cloak. "Three moons, he's got a sharp thing!" yelled Reindeer. "I think we know that," said Mystic as they backed away. The dragonet looked up, revealing a grin on his face. It was a SeaWing. "Well, well. No use running. We've got you surrounded," he said mysteriously. As surprising as it was, there were dragons in cloaks surrounding the dragonets. "Wait, let me get this straight. We just got dragonnapped, we just escaped, and now we're gonna dragonnapped again?" Serpent asked. "That's the plan," he replied grimly. He slashed a blade at Serpent's throat. Serpent jumped back and avoided it. She lunged forward, her barbed tail spearing forward. The dragon sidestepped this assault and cut off Serpent's barb. With a shriek she stepped back clutching her tail. Poison was speechless. The SeaWing punched her with a clutched talon and knocked her out. Before Poison could act, he too was attacked and knocked out. The last thing he saw was the SeaWing's grim smile, making eye contact with Poison. Poison felt a stab of guilt in his sleep. Why hadn't he done something. i just sat and watched Serpent loose her only source of protection. ''He felt awfull. he snapped open his eyes and looked around. he was chained to the wall with alot oh dragons around him. the one in front of him he knew was the SeaWing. "Your a monster!" he yelled at him. "No i am puddle, leader of the rangers." he said calmly. ".......rangers.....?" Poison thought out loud. "Yes you may not know it but we're always there.......watching you." "Where's Serpent?" Poison asked his vocie menicing. "Oh is that her name,?" he replyed. "and who is she? sister? friend? loved one?" Poison gulped. he knew if he told him Serpent would be used for blackmail aganist him. "I think i know the answer to that." said a Nightwing swoping down majesticly "Well it doesn't take a mind reader to firgrue that out." Puddle said. And that's when it happened, a ranger burst into the yelling "He's free! he's free!" they all turned and ran out the door. Poison felt something brush up aganist him. he saw a little dragon shimmer into view. it was Xinga. "Xinga!" he cryed with joy. "Now this is the tricky part." Xinga said. he spat venom at the chains that were holding him. For some reason his venom melted everything, including metal. Coba did his best not to touch it. "There now that your free we need to get out of here!" she said quickly. Chapter lV part l Mimic sat down on the ledge and sighed. he was probly the only ranger that Puddle totally dispised. He was still rank rookie and he never got to do anything cool because Puddle wouldn't let him. ''Stupid Puddle. ''he thought.'' A ranger burst into the room and ran down the hallway yelling "He's escaped! he's free!" that put panic though Mimic. If the RainWing was free it could tear the place apart. his worrys were predicted true when something grapped him by the throat. he squirmed and tryed to call for help but he heard a voice in his ear. "Your going to show us the way out and if you disobey I will kill you, ok?" "Never, you-" but before he could finsh the dragon snaped his neck. pain rushed through his body like lightning. he felt the life drain out of him, like his plug had just been pulled. then everything fadded, into black. S''o this is what it's like to die he thought. Drifting deeper. ''But why am i dreaming? do you dream when your died or is it all one big dream? ''thoughts rushed through Mimic's mind faster than the wind. but he opened his eyes. B''ut how? Arn't i dead? ''he saw a Nightwing over him. and 13 other dragonets in the cave. He looked back at the NightWing. She was beautiful. her shimering silver scales were glitering in the shape of stars in her underwings. Her black scales were shining like dimonds. She had a regal impression about her. Mimic couldn't help but stare. "Are you alright?" she asked. "No he's not i snapped his neck." said a RainWing proudly. "Well that was VERY nice of you Xinga." she said sarcasticly. "Your welcome." Xinga replyed. Swishing his tail. The NightWing scoffed. "I'll check his pulse." She walked over to him and felt his neck. "Nope, nothing, talk about making stuff NOT NOTICABLE AT ALL." she said to Xinga. And they left the oom. Panic rushed over Mimic, N''o is this what being dead is, no. ''But strangly he moved his tail slightly. ''No. ''Storys told of dragons suspended, dead, but still with control over their bodys. They were in fairytales, they WERE fairytales. ''No He started to feel sick. Panic washed over him and he fell unconsious. He awoke to find that he was in the same cave, alone. he got up slowly, only to hear voices near the entrance of the cave. "Well some good news you didn't snap his neck you thought you did." "Well that's good news." "How Is it! I hate it i wanted to snap his neck!" "Well you failed." "It was just a major sprain in the collar bone, I think, Is that a thing?" "Yeah, but i still killed him." Mimic found himself being stared at as he moved slowly down the hallway. "Bu-but his pulse? you said there wasn't one!" "There wasn't. I swear." "Well apparently you were wrong." Mimic checked his own pulse, It felt as cold as stone. It wasn't moving, there was no pulse. Chapter V part l Poison was scared. How could someone die and come back to life? It just didn't make sense. "Hey guys not much time to worry about the living died because we got Rangers coming this way!" Xinga pointed out. "So are you going to show us the way out or do you want me to snap your neck again." "It's this way." he said running down the hallway, his words sounded slurred. Turns and turns and loops made Poison fell sick to the stomach. "Ohhhhhh i think i'm gonna vomit." Winter gurguled, doubled over. "WELL IF YOU DO DON'T DO IT ON MR OK?" Reindeer yelled. Poison spun around and gripped their snouts. "Get a grip on yourselves." Mimic glanced back, but didn't speak up. He beaconed for them to come. After a few more tunnels they reached sunlight. Poison reconized the mountains right away. The sun beat down on his scales, It wasen't too hot for once. The sun was just an orange ball of fire behind the mountains. The exit they came out of was behind a thick forest. The dragonets flew, sharply up out of the forest. "Where now?" Hydro asked. "I-I don't know. But listen, we will find these dragonets and turn them to the side of the NightWings." Poison replyed. "Well where would they go?" asked Swift. "Look, I don't know." snapped Poision with more anger than he intended. Swift narrowed her eyes at him, but Poision knew she was hurt. "Lets just find a place to rest." Poision mumbled. They dove sharply down to a small forest and settled for the night in a small clearing. Poision knew he couldn't sleep. most of the others were allready asleep. Only him and Mimic were awake. Mimic was watching the stars,m his cloak was bloodstained and shredded, but he didn't seem to care. In fact, he didn't seem sleepy at all. He just sat there. Poision assumed that that was one of the many down falls of being undead. He then looked at Serpent. Her long and elegant face, much like a RainWings. Her eyes softly fluttered. She only had a few scars over her wings and arms. And of course the barb on her tail was missing. It was now wrapped in a bloodstained bandage. How could I let that happen. ''Poison thought ''I shouldn't dwell on it. ''His eyelids were getting heavy. ''Otherwise I'll never-. ''Poison never finished that thought. Chapter VI part I "No, no no, moons no." Poision shifted sleepily. "Help!" Poision could hear voices, he was much too sleepy to accually wake. He wondered If this was accually real. Mabey he never ran away from his parents, mabey he never met Serpent right after. Mabey... "Wake him up!" A shock of cold water hit Poisions scales. He lept up with a hiss. Hydro raised his wings defensivly. As Poisions vision cleared he saw Boulder laying on a pile of leaves. But almost directly over where his heart was there was a mess of blood and black goo... "What happened!" Poision yelled. Mimic replyed, his voice still was kinda slurred. "A SandWing came and scratched him, I tryed to stop him, but..." Mimic stopped and shifted. "We need to get cactus juice, we need..." Poision stopped short. Aqua looked up, tears in her eyes. "No..." Serpent stumbled over her words. Her eyes were sad. "We need to get out of here, in case the SandWing comes back." Xinga said, but there was not mistakeing the crack in his voice. They took off into the grey sky. Poision breathed in. The air had a metallic scent to it. Even now Poision could tell a storm was coming. They would have to walk soon. The dragonets they were told about, well Poision had an idea where they may be. '' Mabey the Kingdom of the Sea. ''Well no. Why would they stay. The SkyWings were grabbing materials and tresure to take back to their kingdom. ''The Mud Kingdom! Of course! ''It would be easy accsess to there and they may be safe from Burn, for now. They did strip Blister of her allies. Burn might accept them, might. All they needed to do is send in Andaconds and Bou- ''Oh yeah. ''Poision thought sadly. Well he, Andaconda and Xinga could go in. He would NOT risk Serpents life again. After several long days of walking and flying they made it to the Mud Kingdom. "Ok here's the plan, Andaconda, Xinga and I will go in and-" "Wait, why don't I go in?" Serpent questioned ''Oh no. What should I say? ''Poision thought, "Uhh, you need time to heal." He said quickly. Serpent sat back looking grumpy. "Ok lets go." Soon they were walking between huts made out of mud and between puddles of Sludge. Andaconda explained to them all about the MudWings. And they soon were approching a group of MudWings. "Excuse me." Poision said The MudWings continued on. 'HEY!" yelled Xinga The MudWings stopped and turned to glare at them. "Have you seen a MudWing, RainWing, NIghtWing, SandWing and a SeaWing?" asked Andaconda "Last I heard the dragonets were at the Kingdom of the Sea." the leader said in a deep voice. "Thanks." Poision mumbled. They walked back and told the others of the news. "Intesting.." mumbled Galaxywatcher, likley calculating where they would go next. "Well how about Xinga, Aqua, Mimic, Andaconda and I keep watch and you guys go hunting." Poision said. "Sure." replyed Reindeer and set off with the others. Prey was scarce in this area, so Poision knew they would take a while and he settled down. "Hey!" Barked a voice. Poision turned his head, a SkyWing was descending from the clouds. He turned around and shot a burst of flame into the air, several more SkyWings came down, with chains in their claws. "Dragonets of Destiney stop right there, you are once again captured by the SkyWings." Chapter Vll part l "Dragonets of destiny? What's that?" asked Galaxywatcher. "Don't play dumb with me!" the guard snarled. "No we're not joking we have no idea what that is." Poison said. "Oh really?" said the second guard sarcasticly. "Yes we're orphans." said Andaconda. "Oh i see........there liar's take them away." said the leader. For the next day they were shackled up and flying to the Northern part of the Sky Kingdom. Poisons wings ached from the flying, It was hard to keep up with the SkyWings, shackles and chains connected them and with there speed they were practicly dragged along. ''At least she's safe ''Poision thought. When they reached the Sky Kingdom, it was like nothing Poision had ever seen. There was a circle of mountains surrounding one massive one, carved in the shape of a palace. A few towers have fallen, possibly an attack? Poision didn't know. A long tunnel connected the palace to, a bowl shapped rock with rock spires all around it. Dragons of blue, white, gold and some red, were chained to the spires, somehow he knew, thats where they were going. Andaconda shift uncomfertably, he knew he hated heights. The first few days had been hard, Poision tryed to make himself as small as he could. Mimic, as usuall just sat there, seemingly unaffected by all this. Andaconda paced a bit, and Poision wanted to scream at him not to. Xinga was gagged, Poision assumed they knew about his venom. How, Poision had no idea. But he thought the dragonets were likley here too. On the third day, many dragons, red, brown and gold swooped, right past their heads and down around the bowl shapped rock. He noticed two dragons inside the bowl, one white as the snow, the other, a copper color. A red dragon yelled something Poision couldn't hear and the two dragons lunged at each other. The IceWing, attempted to claw the SkyWing but as he did, smoke came off his claws. He jumped back with a shriek. this thime the SkyWing lunged at him and scratched him, only a minor scratch but he screamed again. Poision remembered something about the dragons who had fire. Very rarley, a dragon would be born with too much fire, and have there scales constantly at a burning tempeture. He also knew It happened more in SkyWings. This one must be one of them. The IceWing had smoke pouring off his scales and was shivering violently. The IceWing was about to breathe his ice breath onto the others scales but as he was opening his moyulth, the SkyWing shot a plume of flame into there. Poision looked away just in time. ''Lets just hope, I won't ever have to fight that dragon, I may never return to Serpent If I do. Chapter VIII part I "Get up." growled a voice, Poision opened his eyes. The gaurd was un-shakeling him. "Am I free?" he asked. "Your not really bright, are you? NO, the SkyWings never let anyone go free, no one escapes, no one is let out" Poision looked into her eyes and could tell she was lying.'' I be the dragonets, the real ones escaped.'' "Where are we going?" Poision asked. "You and your friends will tell the Queen where Scarlet is, and how you escaped." They flew down into a large opening in the palace. It was like an ant hill of SkyWings. They were cleaning the walls, carrying supplyes, walking around reaglly. Poision also noticed the palace was covered in gold. Gold traced patterns in the rocks, it lined the staircases. The whole roof looked like it was made from gold. And then they entered a small cave. Poision couldn't see for a moment, since the reflection of sunlihgt off the gold. But then he saw her. She was sitting on a throne, carved from stone, even though it was made from stone she looked relaxed. Her eyes were a gold color, her scales were the color of rubys. She had gold and topaz beads wove around her neck, tail, wings and horns. Along her wing bones, she had topazes set in the scales, between the scales, she had gold powder, lining each scale. She had a massive amber jewel in her forehead as well. This dragon screamed tresure. But Poision thought Serpent was way more beautiful, she was beautiful inside and out. "Well, well, well. I never got to see you." she said. " I hope you enjoy your stay." Poision could tell Xinga was trying to hiss at her. "As you know, my mother, Queen Scarlet has disapeared." Of course! ''Poision thought with a shock of realization, this is Queen Ruby. '' She blabbed on, saying she didn't care where her mother was, and it didn't matter that the dragonets escaped, they were back after all. " And If you really want to go free, although why would you?, well, you have to win, lets sya 5 battles between all of you." She said confedently. After a while Poision and the others returned to the sprires. He didn't see Mimic on his spire, he glanced down at the arena. Mimic was going into battle. Chapter lX part l Poison watched Mimic being pused into the arena. across the arena was a sandwing. "On my right is the SandWing Beach! after 4 wins if he beats this dragon on my left, he will move on to fight the champion, Peril!'' the announcer yelled.'' "As for the dragon on my left, he is only the second NightWing we've had, persenting Mimic! Everyone screemed and cheered. Mimic looked back at Poison and Poison gave him a pitiful glance. Mimic turned back to the SandWing. "Claws up, teeth ready, fight!" the announcer yelled. Mimic sat down uniterested. the SandWing shoot him a look of confusion, then charged. Mimic rolled out of the way, then jump up and slashed his neck. the SandWing shoot back and everyone gasped then cheered. "I'm not losing to you!" the sandwing screemed. "I find that highly untrue." Mimic said. the SandWing roared and chaged again, this time diving and slash at Mimic's talons. his slashed his claws with such force that it was cut off. Mimic screemed with pain cluching his talon. Poison looked in amazment as purple blood bubbled up from his arm where the claw was. The blood formed the shape of a talon then scales grew over the blood and his talon was back, good as new. Everyone gasped, Mimic looked at his talon in confusion, then he flexed it to make sure it was real. he turned his head back to the SandWing who's jaw was hanging. "Well, that's new." Mimic said, smiling. The SandWing was sucked of any expresion. He bolted to the other side of the arena. "Now, now don't be shy." Mimic said advancing slowly. Poison was terribly scared of Mimic now. So he can die and come back to life and now he can regenorate? 'What CAN'T this dragon do? Mimic rushed at the enemy with confidence. The SandWing backed up but he ran into the far side of the arena. Poison closed his eyes just to hear the hoarafing sound of the SandWing's screams and the sound of flesh tearing. ''This is Mimic. ''he thought ''This is the stone hearted killer he was born to be. ''he thought again. When he open his eyes, Mimic's talon's were covered with blood, and all that remained of the SandWing was a corpse. Eveyone was cheering and screeming in exitiment. Poison heard the dragon on the platform to his right say "I think we got ourself's a new champion." Poison couldn't imagine Mimic killing dragons every day as a arena champion, he just couldn't. he looked over the platform's to spot Mistic, her eye's were ablaze with tears. ''I feel you Mistic ''he thought ''I know how it feels. ''He remembered Serpent, how he had stood back and watched. He suddenly felt sick. before he knew it he had vomited over the edge and passed out. The morning light danced across Poisions scales. for once it wasen't windy. Poision sat up. Mimic was back on his rock, but looked clean. A few SkyWing gaurds were up, they looked like flying flames in the distance. Poision now reconized the beauty, and terror of this kingdom. Like a cobra about to strike. He thought for a minuet, or like Xinga. He laughed. A few prisoners shot glares at him. Xinga lifted his head. Poision beackoned for him to go back to sleep. A few hours later, some SkyWing gaurds unchained him from the rock and guided him to the arena. Poision assumed he would have to be ready to learn to fight. Chapter X part l A SeaWing was in the arena. His green-blue scales were slightly reflective, but coated in dust and blood. "Claws up!" said the anouncer. Poision looked at him, the world seemed to go into slow motion. "Teeth ready!" His opponent had the some of the sharpest claws, save any IceWings, he had ever seen.He was snarling, his teeth were stained red rom the opponents flesh he ripped. His tail was up, ready to crush Poisions skull if needed. "FIGHT!" The dragon came running at him, at lightling speed. Poision quickly darted away and managed to scratch him. The SeaWing simply hissed. Again he charged but this time Poision wasen't as lucky, the SeaWing scratched along his side. Poision howled with pain. Out of rage, he swung his tail around, and cut a wing. He doged the next few attacks and slit the SeaWings underbelly. The SeaWing collapsed, dead from the fatal blow. ''Wow. ''Thought Poision, but then filled with guilt. The following night, It rained. It was pretty foggy as well. Poision hated the fog and rain. In his limited range of vision, he could see Xinga with his wings over his head, sheilding from the rain. Andaconda was clutching the sides of the platform. Aqua was sobbing, in fear that she'd be the next arena combater. Mimic of course was gazing of into space. Poision wondered if he could see something the others could not. eh then smacked his head with his tail, he was having a vision. "Mimic?" he asked. And Mimic tilted his head in his direction. "Are you having a vision?" "Yes." he replyed. "Can you tell me about it?" " I see a cave, and lava, everyone is there. Puddle, is... different, mabey his stripes are lit. But then, It's inky blackness." "Oh." was Poisions simple reply. And he didn't speak until the next morning. He woke to yelling of a thousand voices. Poision's head shot up, he instantly knew it was one of his friends fighting. He expected Mimic, but he looked down and saw A SandWing and... a MudWing. It was Andaconda. The SandWing jumped back, and a howl of pain echoed through the mountains. But he instantly recovered and lunged for Andaconda. Poisions heart stopped. The SandWing swung his tail perfectly, in a long arch, and right through Andaconda's heart. Chapter XI part 1 Xinga gave a muffled cry. Aqua looked like she was the one killed. Poision had no words what so ever. Aqua gave out a shudder and then sobbed. Xinga's face remained motionless, but Poision could tell he was hurt. None of them slept that night. They were too much in shock. The next day it poured, almost as if it was in mourning for Andaconda. Queen Ruby personally came to them and said if they didn't win their next two battles, she would kill them herself. After it stopped raining, it was foggy. Poision looked into the billowing fog. He though he saw a burst of flame, but it couldn't be... "Serpent!" Poision yelled as loud as he dared. Serpent glowed with joy. Mystic and Swift began to melt the gag around Xinga's moulth. Apparently they didn't think of using the fire-proof metal. Xinga then melted their chains and they broke free. "Where's-?" Hydro started. Aqua shook her head. "Dead." she said weakly. "Where do we go now?" Galaxywatcher asked. "Follow me guys." Poison commanded. They listened. They swooped down to the entrance of the Ranger headquarters. "Okay." Poison started. "I overheard the Rangers speaking of an animus touched objet, that does, well I don't know. But it could be usefull. So I will go in. You guys find a place to hind, i'll be back." Mimic touched his tattered green cloak. Then turned and led the group into a cave. They walked down the twisted tunnels, into a large dimly lit cave. Poision realized that lava was lighting the cave. In the cave there was a thin wall streching across the lava, there standing on it was Puddle. He had a grim expression on his face with two dirks in his hands. "don't be shy......." he said stepping forward. Poison jumped on the wall, face-to-face with Puddle. Puddle stepped back, then lundged forward, slashing wildly with his knifes. Poison's quick reflexes kept him alive. He rolled forward, then jumped, clawing Puddle in the air. Puddle landed on his back and shot up like a bullet, ready to fight as if nothing had happened. Puddle snarled and threw his knifes, pulling out new ones at the same time. Poison wasn't so fast. One of the dirks strached his wing and he screemed. Puddle advanced, seeing his advantage, his leaped in the air, diving down with his dirk in front of him. Poison got up and bent his tail into place. He thrust it up and it went right through Puddle's underbelly. Puddle gaged, and spat up blood. Then he laughed. Poison was super confused. "you see....." Puddle coughed. "you may not have known my father, which he was......pretty diffrent." "get to your point before you die." Poison said. "before you di-?" Puddle broke into laughter. "you will be the one to die, along with your friends. From your own 'friend', what's his name? Oh Mimic." Poison looked into Puddle's eyes. They were black, just plain black. "How? Mimic wouldn't do that to us." "he wouldn't? even if I controled him?" Poison was speechless. "now as i was saying, my father was immortal. He had two traits, one was chngelessness, and the other was immortality. When i was born, i took my mother's beuty, and my father's immortality. So i still age like a normal dragon, but no one can kill me." he concluded. "You want to know why i hate you so much? Why i dream of killing you? Because your father killed my mother!" he yelled. Poison was lifeless, he just starred into Puddle's eyes, deep black eyes. "I want to avenge her. By hurting your father, by killing his son!" "I never knew my father!" Poison screemed, enraged. Puddle stared at him, then said, "But your father knew you. It would kill him to lose his only offspring. And now let me explain Mimic. He's not a dragon, He's not. He simply is, and experament, of my blood. And i know how to control my blood, how hard could it be to control Mimic?" "I've had enough!" Poison yelled. "And i realized there is only one way to save my friends..." He pointed to the puddle of Puddle's blood. "NO! you'll be like me!" Puddle scwirmed. "no...." Poison said "you used it to avenge the ones you loved...... I'm useing it to protected them." He scooped up the blood and drank it. It tasted sour. He withdrew his tail and slamed it into Puddle's head, he lost his balence and flew of the wall. Puddle slamed into the lava. "I will take revenge!" Puddle yelled. Poision knew lava wouldn't affect him. With Puddle on the lose, all of Phyrria could suffer. Chapter XII part 1 It was nighttime. Poision told the others about Puddle. But he didn't tell them about Mimic, he couldn't. They all had shocked reactions. Everyone was asleep. Exept for Poision and Serpent. "Serpent?" he asked. "Hmmm?" "Uuh, I need to tell you something." "Sure what is it?" Poision took a breathe. This was it. This was worse thatn faceing Puddle. "I- uh. I love you." She blinked, then nodded. "I suspected." she wispered. "I felt the same way." In the moonlight, Poision thought he could see her smile. They bent over each other and kissed. Epologue Blister shifted. She had news about Morrowseer. He was alive. ''Well at least I will have an allience. ''She thought. From what her spies told her, Smolder to be exact. She knew that Burn had held Scarlet captive and had a dreamvisitor. From what Blister worked out, Burn wanted Scarlet to contact Glory, and then would kill her, and mabey the rest of the dragonets. Well at least Blister wouldn't have to kill them herself. She would then make Morrowseer and her SandWings kill Burn, and then Blaze, Smolder was also spying on Blaze. The only thing she was concerned about was her daughter returning. Several years ago, she mated with a SandWing, Horizon. They had a clutch off eggs. Severaldies, the only remained was a female egg. Blister planned to kill it, but Horizon escaped. She at least knew her daughter's name. It was Serpent. Morrowseer paced. Blister was mad but alive. ''Good. ''He thought. He had a thing for her. She was alot like him. A master deciver, graceful, beautiful. If she became queen, he could once again lead the NightWings. He had news that Burn would kill Glory, how he didn't know. Nor did he care. But Morrowseer knew he would get what he wanted. Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)